


The Real Me

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Bella is a hybrid. Half vampire and half human. She is the daughter of Marcus and his once human mate and she has a twin brother, Demetri. What happens when the angel of the Volturi finds her mate in a vegetarian coven? Let's see.





	1. A Angel for Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first heirs are born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. This is a idea I was kicking around for a while but finally decided to write it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Evangeline pov _  
I was in my bedroom giving birth. Of course Marcus was with me trying to help me through the pain.

We had both been shocked when we learned that he could get me pregnant. He was a vampire after all but I was overjoyed at the thought of giving him a child. Aro and Caius were both excited about the prospect as they had not found their mates yet and were excited to have a little niece or nephew running around. 

Finally the baby came out or I should say the two babies. We had a boy and girl. Demetrius Leander and Isabella Cassandra. Marcus smiled and spoke.   
"They're perfect amore." I smiled and nodded my head. 

Once they were out of the room Marcus changed me and I stayed changing for two and a half days. 

When I opened my eyes I saw Marcus waiting patiently. I smiled and spoke.   
"Marcus." He looked over and smiled at me.   
"Eva." I got up and went immediately into his arms.   
"The twins." Marcus chuckled and spoke.   
"They're incredible Eva. But we need to get your thirst under control." I frowned not liking the idea of drinking from humans. Marcus noticed and smiled.   
"Come. There may be another way." I nodded and took his hand. 

We went out to the forest and Marcus spoke to me.   
"I thought about how all creatures have blood so surely you can survive off of animals rather then humans." I smiled and hugged him.   
"Thank you. But how did you convince Aro and Caius?" He chuckled.   
"They want their sister happy so we agreed to let you try. And I had some help from Didyme." I chuckled knowing that the girl who had become my sister was beyond stubborn when she wanted to be. I went and hunted and just like Marcus thought it was filling. 

When I went back Marcus smiled.   
"Your eyes are changing." Marcus took me to a lake and showed me. I was shocked were going from red to a sort of reddish gold. Marcus kissed my cheek and spoke.   
"You look amazing." I smiled and turned.   
"I feel amazing. But we need to go back. I need to see the babies." Marcus chuckled and nodded his head.   
"Let's go then." We took off for the palace. 

When we got in Marcus immediately led me to the throne room. He opened the doors and I saw Caius and Aro waiting. Aro immediately came over and hugged me.   
"It's good to see you well Eva."   
"Thank you Aro." Caius also gave me a hug. He backed up and noticed my eyes.   
"Glad to know all that arguing was worth it." I chuckled and shook my head. Just then Corin and Chelsea came in. In their arms were two babies who looked to be about two months old. I looked shocked.   
"Are they........." Marcus nodded.   
"They've been growing at an exceptional rate." I went over and picked up Demetri. He gurgled happily and place a hand on my cheek. I smiled and kissed his forehead. Marcus came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. Our lives would never ever be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. Meeting New Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulpicia and Athendora come into the picture with a accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Evangeline pov _  
I was walking around Athens with the twins. They were pointing stuff out.   
"Mama! Mama! Look!!" I chuckled and smiled at them. Just then they ran into two women. I went over.   
"I'm sorry. They weren't watching things." A woman with reddish hair smiled and spoke.   
"It's fine. We don't mind at all. I'm Sulpicia." The blond woman spoke next.   
"Athendora." I smiled and spoke.   
"I'm Evangeline and this is Isabella and Demetri." Athendora smiled and bent down.   
"You're very beautiful and handsome." Demetri smiled while Bella hid her face into me shyly. Just then Marcus came up.   
"Amore." I smiled and went into his arms. Marcus looked shocked at the two women. He whispered in my ear that they were Aro's and Caius' mates. I smiled and nodded my head. Marcus introduced himself then spoke.   
"We need to get going. Your brothers will get worried." I nodded my head and kissed his cheek. Then I spoke to the women.   
"It was nice to meet you. I hope we can meet again." Athendora smiled.   
"I'd love that."   
"As would I." Sulpicia said. 

On the way home Marcus kept his arm around my waist.   
"They're perfect." I said to my husband. He chuckled and spoke.   
"Indeed they are." Bella ran up to us.   
"Mama?" I smiled and picked my little angel up.   
"What is it sweetie?"   
"Are we going back home soon?" I smiled and chuckled.   
"Yes. We are." 

Once we got in the twins ran off while Marcus and I settled in. Aro came in with Caius. My brother came over and kissed my cheek.   
"Did you have a good time?"   
"We did. The twins loved walking around." Aro smiled.  
"Good." Marcus and I shared a look. Marcus nodded his head and I held my hand out to my brother. He raised an eyebrow but took it. When he saw the memory he grinned.   
"Where are they?" I chuckled and spoke.  
"Calm down Aro. I do not know where they are but I do know they live somewhere in Athens." Caius spoke.  
"What is going on?" Aro spoke.   
"It would appear our dear brother and sister encountered our mates." Caius perked up.   
"Is this true?" I nodded my head and Caius smiled.   
"What are they like?" I smiled and laughed.   
"They both seem very kind. And the twins took to them immediately." Aro smiled and laughed.   
"And we all know if those two approve then it is meant to be." I laughed and Marcus chuckled.   
"They are good judges of character. Just like their mother." I smiled at Marcus and nuzzled into him. He smiled and kissed my head. Caius spoke.   
"Well I think they're taking to Aro is a questionable choice." I laughed while my brother looked offended.  
"Very funny Caius." I chuckled and leaned back enjoying my family. 

Over the next few weeks I got to know the two women very well and they even came to our place a few times. However something unexpected would cause our little secret to be revealed to them. 

It was late at night when Afton came running in to where I was.   
"Mistress. The two human women are here. They are very bloody and cut everywhere." I shot up with alarm and ran with Afton to where they were. 

I found Sulpicia barely breathing and Athendora holding her in her arms. I rushed over.   
"Athendora." She looked up and I saw the fear and sadness in her eyes. I bent down.  
"What happened?"   
"Some men attacked us. Said that we chose to associate with monsters." I froze and drew a sharp, unnecessary breath.   
"Renata. Go get and my husband and brothers." She nodded and took off. Afton came over and took Sulpicia into his arms. 

We went to the spare bedroom and I got to work after I tied my hair back. Athendora kept quiet and watched me. After a bit she spoke.  
"What are you?" I froze then continued to work.  
"I am sorry. I never wanted to hide it from you but many people fear our kind." I stopped working and looked up. She looked into my red eyes then looked shocked.  
"Vampire." I nodded my head then got back to work.   
"I am. I am so sorry Athendora but we had to keep quiet. I didn't want you to see us as monsters." She came over and put a bloody hand over mine.  
"You aren't a monster Eva. You are a mother, wife, sister, friend but not a monster." I smiled and chuckled.  
"Thank you." Athendora nodded then withdrew her hand.  
"The blood....Isn't it?" Before I could answer Aro did.  
"She's always had perfect self-control." I saw the three men standing there. Aro sped over and touched his mate's unconscious face.  
"How is she?" I shook my head. Aro sighed and spoke.  
"Can you give me some time?" I nodded my head and shooed everyone out. 

We went to my room and I worked on cleaning Dora up. She kept quiet till I heard her heartbeat change. I shot my head up just in time to catch her. Caius sped over and spoke.  
"What is going on?"   
"She isn't well. You need to change her brother." I said.   
"But what if......"   
"You will do fine but she is running out of time. Marcus and I will be right here." Caius nodded and bit his mate's neck. He pulled away and looked with sadness and barely concealed anger. I put my hand over his.   
"Go. I will watch over her." He nodded his head and sped away. I sat down and brushed her hair from her face.   
"It will be alright Dora. I promise. You will be fine."

This was going to be good for us. I knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
